Sexdrug
by SakuraStrawberryLover
Summary: Loving couple Sora and Riku have no problems, happily living together, serving missions, and coming home together. However, Sora wants to try some more 'extreme' things during sex. Agreeing, Riku and Sora have their first bondage sex session together.


Although Riku had been dating Sora for several years, and had known him for even longer, he was dead wrong in thinking that he knew everything there was to know about Sora. It had happened several days ago, when Sora had approached him, telling him he wanted to plan for a special night. Sora, who was all love, warmth, and light, had requested something that was… Unexpected.

"Hey, Riku?" He had said, approaching his lover from behind. Riku turned to Sora, and smiled. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, and Sora looked up at him in the eyes, but then diverted his gaze. "Uh, well, I'm going on a mission soon, and when I get back, I want to… do something." He told him, slightly bashful, his face flushing a pink shade. Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I heard of this thing while in The Land of Dragons. It's, um, well…" His face turned even more scarlet, and he looked everywhere but Riku's face.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me now, you know? Just wait until you get back." Riku suggested. It had been almost a habit by now: when one of them, or both of them, are away on long missions for several days, when the other returns to Mysterious Tower, they'll have a nice dinner and long, passionate love-making.

"No! I mean, it takes some… preparations, so… Um, j-just read this then! I have to go!" Sora shoved a book into Riku's hands and then ran off to the area that they used to leave this world: a long path of earth away from the tower. Riku glanced at the book before watching Sora leave. Sora made a fist and bumped it against his chest, activating his Armor. A bright light engulfed him, and when it faded, Sora stood there, in his armor. He summoned his Keyblade Glider, climbed onto the surfboard shaped craft, and zoomed off.

This quick escape baffled Riku, as Sora, while filled with a sense of duty, would always leave with a hug and kiss, never knowing how long each mission may take. Riku looked down at the book that they very flustered Sora had left behind. It was leather and dyed a worn out red color. He opened it up and ruffled through it, seeing that many of the pages had been written in, and decided to read it inside in his room.

He turned, closed the book and entered the tower. He climbed the stairs upwards, making a stop at Master Yen Sid's office to report that Sora had left on his mission, and that Riku would be turning in for the night. Leaving the room, he continued to climb upwards, until he reached the attic, where he and Sora shared a room. Even though it was the attic, it was certainly furnished and looked more like an extravagant bedroom fit for a wealthy man, but the items that adorned the room had all been stuff collected from different worlds from their missions.

Riku walked over to his bed (this piece had been obtained from Port Royal, a gift from Sora, while his lover slept in a large hammock that had been obtained from Deep Jungle) and sat down. Kicking off his shoes, he swung his legs around and leaned against the plush pillows and opened the book. The first page was a letter.

 _Hey Riku! Okay, so, if you're reading this, then that means I wasn't able to tell you face-to-face what I want. It's suuuuuper awkward, so please bear with me! I heard of this interesting thing called shibari while in The Land of Dragons. It looks interesting so I read up on it. In this book has some of the things I want to try. You know I love you so, so, soooo much, and I love it when we make love, but I've been wanting to try something different. If you read the book and decide you don't want to try… This sort of thing, then don't worry about it! Just don't say anything when I get back, okay? I looooove you, Riku!_

Riku was confused, and a little worried. He was filled with a little doubt. Wanting to try something different? This was about sex, and Riku wondered if he had not been satisfying Sora. No, Sora was too honest, almost bluntly so at some occasions. If Sora had been unhappy, he would have said something sooner (the first time they did it, Sora was nervous but had a 'git 'er done' attitude. While it was awkward, they enjoyed it, although Sora complained a lot the next day about the pain).

He flipped to the next page, which had 'Shibri' written on it in sharp, black lettering. Turning the page again showed drawings of people tied up in rope in a very artistic fasion. The rope criss-crossed over their drawn flesh, hugging them and making them look thinner and more alluring. Is this what Sora wanted to try, shibari? Reading down the pages had instructions for certain bondage patterns, warnings, and tips, along with little handwritten notes from Sora, such as "looks hard to do!" and "Wanna try this! ;D".

As he continued through the book, things went from simple shibari to… Something almost alarming. Pages upon pages filled with different looks of sex toys, bondage material (along with instructions, care, and warnings), and sex positions. Riku was shocked, putting it lightly. Sora was always so sweet and innocent, always ending their love making with sweet kisses, and phrases like, "It's always good if it's with Riku" or "I'll never be unhappy with how things are."

More pages were read while Riku's mind filled with worry. Was Sora really okay with this kind of thing? After several pages of drawings of different kinds of sex toys (with little notes from Sora, Riku noted), he got to the page with bondage, which had many comments from Sora.

Leather, bondage belts, rope, and techniques lined the pages. Drawn models lined these pages as well, with Sora writing "This looks fun!" next to a picture of a woman wearing a monoglove, while a simple ":D" was written next to a picture of a man with a ball gag in his mouth. Riku wasn't sure if this was Sora saying _he_ wanted to wear all these, to have these things done to him, or if he wanted Riku to be the submissive in this sudden act of bondage.

More pages were flipped through, and with that, came more notes. A page descripting cock and ball torture had many "No!"s and "Do not want!"s, along with many "D:" drawings. Riku grimaced at the drawings presented in these pages, depicting scrotums being stretched and pulled down by weights. Although, Riku thought it was kind of hot, but if he was assuming that if this was all of what Sora wanted to do or not do, then if they were going down this BDSM river, maybe he might get to try ball weights.

Continuing along, one page showed different collars meant for humans, not animals. Sora had written a "horny dog ;)" note on the side of the page. Riku rolled his eyes and turned the page. This one showed illustrations of different whips. Sora had given him a little, ":/ I dunno about whips, but you can spank me if I'm naughty! ;D" note along the side. So, this book was about what Sora wanted. Amazing.

And so the book continued, with more pages ranging from leather outfits (which Sora had written "Booty shorts!" along the side), to wax play ("Not too hot!"), and then to several long pages of safety. Riku read these pages thoroughly before continuing. The last several pages seemed to be personal notes from Sora. These read as, "I think I might into like, discipline play? I dunno, call me a bad boy and spank me." Riku was worried. "Boss me around, Riku. Tell me what to do." Oh, dear God. "Bully me a bit, too. I don't have to cum until you command me to." "Blindfold me, don't tell me what's going on." "Tie me up and make me chock on your cock." "Gag me and use me."

Riku was very worried.

And then, on the next page, "If you don't want to do any of this, I understand. I just thought I would tell you about this. You know I'll always love you even if you don't like this kind of thing."

Riku was very, very worried.

It had been two weeks. Compared to others, this was a long mission that Sora had been on. But he made good use of this time. Between running errands between worlds, Riku read that book front to back. Finding some more hidden notes from Sora, and reading about safety, and deciding what he would surprise Sora with. He spent a long time in his bathroom, looking in the mirror seriously, and repeating the lines, "You've been a bad boy, Sora." It had taken him a long time until he could say these lines without flushing or laughing. He was nervous, but excitement welled up in his chest when he thought of Sora's return.

Sora surfed through the Lanes Between, finally approaching his home back in Mysterious Tower. He felt the shock and light that came with landing in a world, and he flew down from the sky and landed in the same strip of earth that he had taken off from. As he landed and dismounted his Keyblade Glider, his thoughts drifted to Riku and the book he had left for him. Flushing lightly, feeling the warmth rush to his cheeks, Sora decided that Riku probably wouldn't be into that kind of thing.

He deactivated his armor and approached the tower. He walked in, muttering an "I'm home." to the silence of the tower. It was late, and Riku was most likely asleep. He trotted up the many, many stairs to the room he shared with Riku. The Tower was dark, with only a couple of candles to light the way. He climbed up, and arrived at his door. He grasped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open.

He walked in, met with a darkness caused by night, with light from the moon streaming in through the window. He slowly crept over to the left side of the room, where Riku's bed was. "Hey, Riku, you here?" Usually, he would be met with a grunt, or if he was lucky, a "Welcome home." from Riku. But instead, he heard the squeak and click of the bedroom door being shut behind him. Sora spun around, scared and startled out of his wits (while he fought and won against the darkness many times, the idea of ghosts still made he shiver in fear).

"Riku?" He called out to the dark, and a figure stepped out into the line of the moonlight, his silver hair shining in the light, his pale skin glowing. "Geez, Riku! You scared the ever-living out of me! Say something next time!" Sora said, clutching at his Heart and sighing in relief. No response from Riku. Sora looked up, concerned. "Riku?"

The elder man stalked towards him, with a worried looking Sora backing up as he advanced. Sora shuffled backwards, until his back hit the cream colored wall behind him. He whipped his head around, startled by a touch on his back, then moving his head back around to look at Riku. "Riku, are you okay?" Sora began, but was cut off as Riku's large arms were placed beside Sora's head, pinning him against the wall, and a sultry looking Riku leaned down and captured his lips.

Sora was surprised, to say the least. Riku was acting strange, but… Sora's eyes fluttered closed, and he kissed back, feeling Riku's thin, slightly chapped lips upon his own. He tilted his head, breathing slowly through his nose, and his hands touched Riku's chest, lightly grasping at the fabric of his shirt. Riku moved a hand to cup the side of his face in his palm, tilting Sora's head back and opening his mouth, causing him to shiver and let out a mewl.

Riku forced his tongue into his lover's tiny mouth, rubbing and tangling his own tongue against Sora's. Kisses had always been sweet, gentle, always slow and cautious. But the way Riku forced his tongue into his own mouth, demanding and hot, sliding around and pressing roughly against the back of his tongue and insides of his cheeks… He had to admit, he found it incredibly hot.

Between kissing, Sora let out heavy pants and sighs, sliding his hands upward, caressing Riku's chest and collarbones, before finally wrapping his hands around his neck, pulling himself closer and tilting his head back to gulp in air, the kisses leaving him breathless. He opened his eyes to gaze at Riku, who normally was just as flushed as Sora was, was looking cool and collected, giving Sora heavy 'bedroom eyes' and gliding his tongue over his upper lip. Sora stared and gulped, swallowing the excess saliva that was formed between the two.

"R-Riku, what are…? Are you okay?" Sora stuttered, fumbling over his words, finding it slightly difficult to concentrate, as he found it hard to not think about what just transpired between the two. Riku leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him into his embrace. "I read your book." He whispered into his ear. Sora's eyes widened and he felt his face become hotter, his cheeks turning a bright crimson. "Oh! Oh, did you now?" He blurted out, his surprised voice loud in the silence that surrounded the two. Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. Are you still okay with… this?" He asked, loosening his hold on the smaller man, and looking him in the eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sora breathed in deeply, "I don't know what you have planned, and it's obvious you've done some planning, but..." He paused, gazing into Riku's cool as ice eyes, and (attempted to) smile sexily. "I like not knowing sometimes." Riku smiled back at him, and pecked him on the forehead. "Guess we're going then. Have you picked a safeword? Just in case you want to stop." Riku said, a pink color dusting across his cheeks. Sora tilted his head back a bit, thinking briefly.

"Hmm, how about… Paupu?" He suggested, and Riku let out a feathery laugh. "Of course. And also, I'll check on you, so green is for continue, yellow is for slow down or to tone the act down a bit, and red it for stop for while? Paupu will be used when one of us want to stop for good, okay?" Riku said, rather serious. "Geez, Riku, you sure do talk a lot!" Sora said, laughing afterwards. Riku's face flushed red. "I-I just want to make sure we're both okay, alright? We've never done this before, so. Just making sure everything will be okay." He said, stuttering slightly at the start, but quickly regaining control over his speech. Sora giggled some more, before winding his arms back up again, hugging himself to Riku again. "I know, I know. And thanks. For this. I'm kinda nervous now, though…" Sora said, mumbling the last part, but loud enough for Riku to hear through the cutting silence.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, then." Riku cooed out, and dipped down again to capture Sora in a kiss. This time, fully understanding the situation, Sora returned the kiss with excitement and vigor. He opened his mouth to pant against Riku's, and, rather daringly, darted his tongue out to flick across Riku's lips. He pushed his tongue between Riku's lips, running his tongue across the smooth teeth that held his mouth closed off to Sora.

Sora whined into his lover's mouth, silently begging for Riku to open up to him again and to let him experience that wonderful feeling once again. He felt a chuckled from deep within Riku's chest, and he opened up his own mouth once more, his tongue inviting the other into his own mouth. Sora shuddered at the feeling, his own tongue probing around on the inside of the wet, fleshy mouth. The feeling was amazing, and he shivered as he thought about what else Riku had in store for him tonight.

Standing on his tip-toes, Sora arched and reached to match Riku in height to be able to kiss him more thoroughly, and he felt a pair of large hands grab onto his hip, pulling and pushing him up to rest against the wall. Riku pressed into his body, pinning him against the wall, and Sora wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, holding onto him, and then draping his arms over Riku's broad shoulders.

Riku threaded his fingers through the brunette's hair, combing and petting down the spikes in his hair, to no avail. He began to grind into Sora's hips, the younger man whimpering out a small moan into Riku's mouth. Sora could feel how turned on the other was through both of their clothes, and he rolled his hips back against Riku's. Smirking to himself, he nibbled and pulled at Sora's bottom lip, with him grunting and shaking in return. Riku would admit, this was a great idea.

As the pair continued making out, saliva being swapped between the two, with Sora's lips being nibbled on, and their hips grinding and rolling against each other, he was pretty sure this could _not_ get any better. He moved his hands and hand his fingers through silver hair, loving how straight and silky it was, how cool it was compared to the rest of Riku's body. His body was suddenly pulled forward to lean against Riku's as he was pull off the wall. His legs and arms clung to Riku like a vice, scared of letting go and dropping to the floor, but Riku's strong arms held him up.

Riku carried his lover around and to the edge of his overly plush bed and set Sora down on the edge. As soon as Sora had been sat down, he eagerly peeled off his shoes and socks and set them down at the foot of the bed. Riku towered over him, standing in front of Sora, cool eyes staring down, making the other anxious.

"Take it off." Riku said, his voice deepened with arousal sent shivers down his spine. "You're shirt, Sora. Take it off." Sora breathed out heavily, loving the way his commanding voice made his back arch in need. His fingers then touched the hem of his shirt and, although he tried to pull it off of his body with no troubles, he still ended up fumbling with the shirt, his left arm getting caught in the head hole. He quickly tossed the shirt to the floor as soon as it was off.

Riku lowered himself down, straddling Sora's hips, his legs spread wide as he grounded atop of his lover. Sora stared at Riku as he grasped the fabric of his shirt and pulled it off of his skin, his muscles in his arms and chest flexing and curving with the action. Sora found it mesmerizing. It made his mouth water, seeing his Riku on his lap, rolling and thrusting his hips into his own, his light skin like soft velvet from being in the Darkness for so long.

He reached his arms outward, splaying his fingers across the wide chest in front of his, his fingers trailing and tracing his ribs, dipping slightly into his bellybutton, then running back up to press against Riku's nipples. Riku groaned at the pressure, and he rested his hands on Sora's shoulders, massaging gently. Sora leaned in to kiss at Riku's chest while he rubbed his thumbs on the other's nipples, and Riku groaned as he looked down at Sora.

While still kissing and caressing Riku's pectorals, he looked up at his lover and smiled at him nervously before leaning over and sucking a nipple into his mouth. Riku moaned under his breath in a half-hearted attempt at keeping quiet to keep up the 'cool commander doesn't get flustered by anything' act. Sora suckled and grazed his teeth against the nub before taking his teeth and chewing on it very lightly, and feeling pride for himself well up in his chest when he heard a grunt from above his head.

One hand of his rubbed and pinched at the other nipple as he tended to the other with his mouth. His other hand had snaked down to massage Riku's half-hard erection through the fabric of his pants. When he first began to grasp it in his palm, Riku gasped loudly and doubled over slightly, his head hanging over Sora's. Sora grinned to himself before switching to the other nipple, sucking and giving the same attention to it as he did the other. He could feel Riku's hot breath against his hair.

"You seem to be acting as if to please me." Riku stated after a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Sora gave Riku a questioning glance. Riku chuckled. "You were bad while you were away from me?" He asked, keeping his voice, expression, and vibe and cool and as 'in control' as he could. He was used to always sporting a poker face, so this proved one of the easier tasks in this act. Sora's eyes widened at the realization of the situation and leaned back away from the other's chest, his lips reddened slightly and shiny from over salivating.

"Er, y-yes…?" He said nervously, panicking on the inside as to whether or not that was the right answer. "Yes, what?" Riku fired back, without missing a beat or being hesitant. "Yes… sir?" He replied, and Riku smirked at him. "Good boy." Riku cooed, and Sora swore that the blood had left his brain. He stared at Riku rather dumbly, his mind trying and failing to grasp firmly how great this situation had become. Riku leaned down and whispered hotly into Sora's ear, "Is this what you wanted?" Still staring straight ahead, he nodded his head dumbly. Riku laughed softly and rolled his hips against Sora's. "What's your color?" His mind mush, he rushed to respond. "I'm green… Sir." He said and pecked Riku on the cheek before nipping at his earlobe.

Placing a large hand on his chest, Riku pushed Sora to lay down and slid off his lap, towering over him. Sora stared up at Riku, and Riku smirked at him, grabbing his arm and flipping him over to lay on his stomach. With Sora rolled over, a calloused hand holding an arm behind his back, Riku leaned over him, until his chest laid lightly on his back. "You are rather quiet tonight, Sora. Not speaking to me anymore?" A dark, rough chuckle, and Sora felt Riku's other hand grab at his ass, feeling the squishy flesh give way under his hold. Sora whimpered.

Breathing hotly into his ear, Riku continued (hoping that if he continued to speak, it would vanquish his embarrassment and hesitation), "Are you nervous? Scared? Hey, you'll tell me right?" Although his words sounded caring and loving, the way they were said, hot, rough, filled with arousal, sounded as if they demanded submission from him. Sora swallowed thickly. "Lost for words? If you won't speak to me, maybe you should occupy your mouth with some other task. What say you? What sort of task would you like?" This was it, Sora's turn to play back.

Arching his back and grinding his ass into Riku's groin, he replied, "I've been thinking, lately, sir, t-that I want… I'm guilty, sir." Sora had come off strong at first, but his act wavered and quickly passed the baton back to Riku, in hopes he would help him with his roleplaying. Riku chuckled. "Of what? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" A quick snap of his hips and a hard grind made Sora's knees buckle. "N-No, sir! I haven't!" Sora quickly replied, unsure if this was a part of their act or an actual question. "Of course you haven't. No one could _ever_ know this body like I do, but I'm curious… Why are you guilty?" Riku purred out, the hand the was fondling his ass had moved, and now glided up and down Sora's bare back, goosebumps raising up in the wake of his hand.

Sora marveled at Riku's ability to continue their act, and he was almost jealous at how smoothly he managed to pull the act off, this wasn't even his fantasy! It was Sora's! He gathered his courage and pressed forward. "When I'm gone on long missions, I-I sometimes… Touch myself…" Sora's speech wavered in embarrassment again, and he cursed himself. "Oh? And you think this is worthy of punishment? Who do you think of when you do it?" Riku rasped.

"You."

"What do you imagine?" He pressed.

Sora's face flushed and he shivered as Riku's hand continued to hold him down, while the other still traced his skin. "I-I imagine you tying my arms behind my back, a-and using me." Sora confessed rather truthfully, his face burning red, and feeling Riku pause for a moment. "Would you like me to indulge you?" He offered. Sora's eyes widened, heart beating faster, unbelieving that this was happening. He nodded his head quickly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes! I-I mean, yes, please, sir."

"Good boy." Riku growled out, and grabbed Sora's other arm, pressing this one under the other, and taking out a soft, thing rope, tied the two arms together, so his arms could rest comfortably against his back without being strained. Once they were tied, he grabbed the two arms and hauled Sora off the bed, making him kneel in front of Riku as he stood in front of the bed. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Riku questioned, and Sora merely stayed on his knees, staring up at Riku, then wandering, staring at his shirtless chest, and the small bulge that pushed against the front of his pajama pants, and Sora concluded that this would be the best night ever.

"Well?" Riku pressed on after he did not get a proper response from Sora, who continued his staring. "Y-Yeah…" He stuttered out stupidly. Riku smirked a little, narrowed his eyes and gazed at Sora, who was staring back intensely. Riku cupped his half hard erection through his pants and began rubbing his crotch. His heart beat picked up, and he felt lust slowly rise from his stomach and stretch out to the rest of his body.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? Why don't you show me how much you want it." It wasn't a request, it was a command, disguised as a suggestion. Riku pulled his pants and underwear down and kicked it off his legs, discarding it to some other reach of their bedroom. There it was, Riku's half hard cock in front of him, and he felt a heat stirring in this stomach. Never had he been in a situation like this, always on equal ground, but now here he was, on his knees, arms tied behind his back, and Riku's cock in front of him.

Leaning and stretching up to reach, Sora stuck out his tongue to reach the hardening dick, sliding his tongue over the tip and anywhere he could reach. Without his hands, he had some difficulty balancing, and he would lean even more into Riku's crotch. He found it hot, and leaned against his thigh, licking and sucking on his cock anywhere he could put his mouth on. Riku's cock began to grow harder, along with the occasional grunt from the man who stood above him.

Winding his tongue around the hot dick slicked up with his own saliva, Sora managed to guide the rod into his empty mouth, and moaned at the feeling of it finally filling up his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, as to not go to fast and have it slide out, and sucked as he could, licking and dragging it deeper and deeper into his mouth. This feeling of being bound, of being commanded (as awkward and not as extreme as he imagined) made his pants feel tighter, as his cock began to flush and fill with blood. Breathing through his nose, he swallowed the excess saliva he produced as he gave Riku head, wanting it deeper, harder, to chock him, to be utterly helpless and be completely dominated… Sora moaned at the thought and his hips trembled. But he supposed that he would have to wait for the more extreme things he wanted, as he was certain Riku wouldn't be into it nearly as much as Sora.

Swallowing down, saliva dribbling down his chin and neck as he took it deeper, sucking harder, wanting to make Riku lose himself despite being tied up, he continued on. Riku was groaning and grunting, occasionally letting out a moan of pleasure, he threaded his fingers through Sora's hair, smoothing it down, tugging on it lightly when Sora's teeth scrapped lightly against the skin of his cock. He could feel his heart beat faster, his breath heavy in the cool air, and looking down at his lover; bobbing his head back and forth, on his knees, sucking harshly, moaning around his flesh, shifting his hips, rubbing his thighs together, looking up at Riku with lidded over eyes, clouded over with lust… This was almost too much for him. Almost.

Letting out a chuckle, Riku spoke, "You really like sucking on me, huh? How shameless, just wanting to please me. How dirty, letting yourself be so _easily_ taken over. And you're the Keyblade wielder who saved the Worlds. What would they think of you now?" He felt Sora moan around him, his eyes becoming moist, he looked up at Riku, nodding his head feverishly, and rose himself up higher on his knees to have a better angel to pull more of Riku into his mouth. "Sorry, I can't hear you when your mouth is full of _cock_." Riku snapped at him, pushing Sora's head down, forcing him to kneel back down on his knees before him. Sora was out of breath, heaving in gulps of air as his body shook, his face red.

"I l-love your cock, Riku. I want it more, please, give me more. I _need_ m-more, please!" Sora begged, gasping, eyes glazed over and he tried to get up to reach for more again. Riku's hand pushed him back down, keeping him away. His hand traveled down and cupped his face gently, thumb brushing against his skin. "You've been good, don't you want something in return?" Sora panted and stared up at Riku, his lips bright red and mouth, chin and neck covered in spit that had dribbled down. Mind foggy, Sora nodded lamely, wanting to feel more, wanting to be commanded and be _used._

Riku sighed slightly through his nose, bending down to cup his hands under Sora's armpits, guiding upwards to stand, then gently guiding him to lay down on the bed. Since his arms were tied behind his back, Riku placed him on his side, although he was still trembling and panting. "You okay?" Riku asked, brushing Sora's hair out of his eyes. "I'm g-green, I'm green, please. I want more, _please_." Riku smiled and kissed Sora's temple before sitting up all the way.

"I didn't know you were so needy, Sora." Riku mocked as he dragged a finger down Sora's side slowly, tracing the edge of his pants as Sora jolts at the light touch. "What do you want, hmm? You want me to touch you?" Sora nodded feverishly, letting out an incoherent babble and a gasp. Smirking, Riku reached around and grabbed the front of Sora's pants, groping and rubbing the best he could manage with the bothersome fabric in the way. His body twitched at the touch, his pants feeling hot and too stuffy in the restricting material. Biting back a moan, Sora attempted at language, "Ah, puh… please… Please touch me." He begged, and Riku smirked down at him. "What? I am touching you, see? Isn't this what you wanted? You're not trying to be greedy, are you?" Riku said, enjoying the way Sora huffed and turned his lower body slightly, lifting his hips. "Hurry up and take these off, _Master Riku_." Sora fired back, not wanting to be kept waiting any longer, and glared into Riku's eyes. A smiled played across Riku's lips.

He grabbed at the fabric and pulled it down over his hips and lower, having to use his other hand to pull on the part that got caught on Sora's hips under his weight. He discarded the now useless pants to the floor, joining banishment with their other articles of clothing. Sora felt his heart pound in chest when he felt Riku's hands on his hips and thighs, caressing and teasing, then finally pushing Sora to lay on his stomach. Riku's hot palms tickled his backside, and he shivered at the touch.

Riku grabbed at Sora's hips, pulling him up to his knees, ass in the air, face smothered into the sheets. His hand trailed up and down Sora's back once more before leaving, feeling the bed shift back to normal, Riku's weight now gone. Sora turned his head to the other side, where Riku had been, and saw through the dark that he was now rustling through the bedside drawer that contained their 'supplies'.

Finding what he needed, Riku closed the drawer and sat back down on his large bed, a bottle of lubricant in his hand, and he sat beside his lover. Hands leaving shivers in their wake, Riku stroked Sora's back, going up under his bound arms, down to the curve of his ass, which quivered at the light touches. Breathing heavily, he pushed his backside into the palm or Riku's hands. Smirking down at him, Riku ran a finger down the crack of his ass, pressing feather-like touches against his asshole, then going down to cup his balls, running a thumb against the smooth skin. Sora keened loudly, _finally_ getting some relief, and pressed himself back against Riku the best he could in his position.

Riku's hand went down further, gripping Sora's tanned cock in his hand, pumping slowly and gently, feeling the organ twitch in his hand. Riku's other hand went up and cupped an ass cheek, molding it in his grip, massaging it as he leaned over and pressed his lips against the hole. Sticking his tongue out, giving a wide lick to the skin, felt the hole quiver and felt tremors run through Sora's body. "Ah, fuck, holy fuck, Riku, _please._ " Sora moaned loudly at the contact, fingers tightening against his back, wishing silently that he could hold onto and grip something. Sora felt a hot breath against his flesh, and a wet organ tickling against his skin, before going back down and smothering the tight ring of flesh in heat and saliva.

Shaking, feeling so much pleasurable bliss at this new act, as he never thought that his Riku would ever do something like this. One hand jerking him off slowly, another hand rubbing an ass cheek and moving down to his thigh, his mouth licking, breathing, and sucking on his entrence made his head spin. Body flushed, he cried out loudly when he felt a thick, wet, wiggling organ enter him. "Ahh! Shit! R-Riku what is- Is that your _tongue?"_ He managed between gasps, and didn't receive an answer besides and growl from Riku and a light smack on his ass. Tongue curling and wiggling, lips sucking on him, his hand moved to the head of Sora's cock and rubbed it lightly with his thumb, smearing the excessive amounts of pre-cum that had formed, slicking up the head before going back to pumping the reddened dick.

Screwing his eyes shut, moaning loudly, grinding his hips back onto Riku's mouth, his hands tightening and losing their grip, Sora trembled, hips and thighs shaking. "God, Riku, holy shi- Ahh! _Fuck_ , Riku! Fuck me, fuck me, I wanna cum… I wanna cum with your cock in my ass, _please._ " Sora cried out, babbling noisily. Riku groaned into Sora's skin, his hips aching, hand still milking Sora's dick, steady streams of pre-cum leaking out, dribbling down his leg and catching on Riku's thigh.

"Ah, R-Riku! Riku, feels so good. Riku, Riku…" He could feel Sora's hole quiver and tighten, his breathing picking up, his moans reaching high pitches, chanting his name like a spell, body always tightening into itself before finally exploding, he knew Sora well enough to anticipate his actions. Knowing that Sora's orgasm had begun to creep up on him, he pulled his mouth away from the hole, now twitching and winking at him from the pleasure that it was just put under.

Sora groaned in frustration, wishing he could kick and throw a tantrum for not getting his way, for being teased relentlessly and then being left out to dry. "Riku! Dammit, why'd you stop?! I was _so_ close!" Sora scolded him through shaky gasps. Placing a hand on his lower back, Riku standing up on his knees, and positioning himself behind Sora. His hand fumbled around in the dark for a moment, trying to find the abandoned bottle that he had retrieved from their 'goody drawer'.

Popping open the cap, he squirted the pineapple flavored lube ("But Riku, its _pineapple!_ It smells good!") onto his right hand and closing the cap with his left, tossing it in the general direction of the bedside stand. He closed his hand into a fist to spread it to his other fingers before grasping his own pulsating dick with his lubed hand. "I thought," He began as he panted, stroking his already wetted cock with the gloopy lube, "You said that you wanted to cum with my cock up your ass." He finished, eyeing Sora's back as he lubed himself up, and saw him shiver at his words. He saw Sora's head shift, and assumed that he was nodding as he heard heavy pants from the younger man.

When he felt his cock was slickened up enough, it shining slightly in the dim light, throbbing and red, nearly purple near the head, he brought his lubed hand to Sora's crack, fingers pressing lightly against the ring of flesh. "Your color, Sora?" Riku said to him as clearly and calmly as he could, despite ready to fuck Sora into the mattress. Sora grunted and ground himself back onto Riku's fingers, hips rolling and shaking. " _Green,_ God dammit, _fuck_ me, Riku!" He moaned out, spreading his legs farther apart as well as he could.

Riku felt a tremor run through his body, and he slipped a finger inside of Sora, feeling him buck against it as a loud sob escaped his lips. Riku worked it in and out, pushing against the soft flesh inside. Sora's hips ached and he pushed back, riding and grinding against Riku's finger, and he cried out with a wonton moan when he pushed in his middle finger next to his pointer, both digits pulling in and out, curling upwards, scissoring, and stretching him out.

"Fuck, Riku, that feels so good, Christ, so good, more, more, please, I want more." Sora babbled out, his mouth hanging open for him to breathe, eyes watering in pleasure, his hands clutching themselves. Riku wanted to touch himself so badly, seeing Sora like this, bound and bent over, unable to do anything, begging and moaning, it turned him on so much. However, for Riku, if he jerked himself now some of the lube would rub off, and he would have to get more… And the after-sex mess was one of the things Riku hated the most; so if he could lessen the mess, he would. He cursed his Achilles' heel.

"You still good?" Riku asked, rocking his fingers in and out gently, pushing Sora's small body forward slightly from the movement. "Yeah," Sora mumbled out, and Riku slipped another finger inside. Sora moaned at the feeling, feeling his body heat up, heart beat ringing in his ears, cock throbbing, never feeling _so_ turned on before. He pushed back, fucking himself on Riku's hand, his eyes slipping shut and mouth hanging open letting out a stream of moans and groans.

Curling his fingers one last time before taking them out, Riku grabbed his cock at the base and leaning into Sora's backside. "Hey, I'm going to put it in now. You okay?" Riku said, his voice ragged and hot as he began to excite himself with the reward of sex. "Yes! Just fucking hurry up or I'll do it myself!" Sora shouted at him, a loud voice heavy like concrete in the suspenseful atmosphere. "Uh huh, and how do you plan to do that?" Riku asked, pressing his hips further forward, and the head of his cock rested against Sora's twitching entrance. "You'll find out if you don't hurry up and fu- Ah! Fuck! God, Riku!" Sentence interrupted, Sora's body lurches when he feels Riku press the tip into him, finally breeching his body.

"Oh, God…" Riku sighed out, rubbing his hands over Sora's lower back, hips and thighs while he stays stationary, giving his lover time to wait and get comfortable. Sora was always slow at this part. "Hurry up and fuck me." He heard Sora's demanding voice, deeper now, and coated in lust. Well, apparently not slow today. Pressing his hips deeper in, Riku groaned at the feeling of Sora's wet, tight walls surrounding him, and continued forward until his hips laid flush against Sora's.

"Don't make me wait." His voice cut through again, and Riku tightened his lips flat. If Sora wanted him to fuck him, then Riku would give him what he wanted. Pulling his hips back until only the tip threatened to slip out, he snapped his hips forward when he heard the beginning of more words from Sora. Never pausing and faltering, his hips rolled back and forth, rocking Sora with the momentum from his body. Sora moaned loudly, his eyelashes fluttering, fingers trembling, hips shaking, cock leaking, drooling from his mouth, being dominated by the man towering above him.

Sora tightened his walls around Riku's dick, groaning out at the feeling of being so full, not being able to move or do anything, being commanded and being one of lesser being than Riku, if only for this moment. Even if it was just for this moment, it was _amazing._ Digging his hips in deeper, Riku picked up his speed, thrusting his hips against Sora's, the only sounds being Sora's moans, Riku's grunts, and the slapping of skin against skin. Pounding into Sora's inner reaches, a strangled cry of ecstasy escaped from his lips. "Was that the spot? Did that feel good?" Riku rasped, and a quiet sob of "Yes," was the response he received.

Digging his fingers into the flesh of Sora's hips, Riku would slow and grind his hips against the other's before pounding away again, loving the way Sora's cried out quiet down when he was slow, small sobs of pleasure being the only sound, then erupting into loud cries and moans, begging for Riku to take him roughly once more. Pressing and hitting into Sora's sweet spot more times between his grinds and thrusts, Sora could feel that warmth that he craved now spread from his stomach and spread up to his chest and down to his toes, his back arching and toes curling.

As Sora's cries increased in volume and frequency, feeling him tighten down on him, Riku knew he was close to cumming. His body burned, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer either. "Are you close to cumming? I know you are, Sora. Do you want me to watch? I know you like it when I watch you cum, how you dirty yourself. Here, I'll watch." Riku grabbed Sora's ankle and flipped him onto his side, Sora letting out a squeal in surprise. He laid there, now on his side with a leg thrown over Riku's shoulder and the other pinned under his legs. He sucked in a deep breath and moaned at seeing his lover through blurry eyes, covered in sweat, holding him down, pounding away into his asshole.

Grinding his hips forward and into him again, Riku grasped Sora's hard cock, now an angry red color and leaking fluids from the tip. Sora shivered, his back arching as Riku began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. "You can cum. I'll let you since you've been _so good._ Come on, cum, cum! I command you to climax!" Riku said to him, his voice raspy and throaty as he stroked Sora's cock, smearing the fluids over his dick and lower stomach.

"Ah, oh, God, fuck, right there, p-please, Riku, R-Riku!" Between strangled gasps and moans, Sora yelled out to him, his back bowing, toes curling, eyes squeezing shut, a burning heat consuming him as he felt something akin to lightening shoot through his body as he came, long strings of his cum covering his stomach and up to his chest. Riku snapped his hips into the other, fucking him through his orgasm, finding his own euphoria nearing after watching Sora reach bliss.

Sora gasped and mewled while finding that even though he had ended, this act wasn't over yet. Feeling too hot, too messy, and overly stimulated, he watched Riku through blurry eyes fuck and use his own body to reach his orgasm. He wanted to reach out and hold him, but would wait until they were both ready for their rest. Riku let go of Sora's dick, letting it lay limply against his stomach, and his hand went to holding Sora's hip down, driving his cock into his asshole with intense vigor.

"Oh, fuck, Sora. I-I'm going to cum." Slippery, sweaty, body thrumming with pleasure, he pulled out, Sora moaned under his breath at the sudden loss, and Riku grabbed his cock, stroking and twisting his hand around it. The hand that remained on Sora's hip dug into the flesh, and Riku's muscles burned as the grip on his dick tightened, shivers running through his body as he moaned loudly, cum spurting out of his dick, landing on Sora's body, mixing in with the other's fluids.

The two stayed still, panting, gulping in breaths, until Riku leaned over to kiss Sora on the lips before rolling over to lay on the bed next to his lover. "Sorry, here." Riku muttered and grabbed Sora's arm, pushing him to the side and tugging at the thing rope that bound him. The rope unraveled and Riku tossed it over the side of the bed to the floor. Sora pulled his arms out from under him and laid on the bed, panting hard, heart still pounding and the aftermath of pleasure still thrumming throughout his body.

The pair laid still for several minutes, catching their breaths, before Riku rolled to his side and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked, thumb brushing underneath Sora's eyes, wiping at the tear streaks. Sora nodded, staring up at the ceiling. " _That_ was amazing." He commented, still seeming still not in their world. "Did… you like it too?" He asked, slightly nervous. Riku shrugged, and kissed Sora on the forehead. "Not really sure. I mean, it felt good, but I don't know how much of this I'm into." He could see Sora deflate, mostly sure that they wouldn't be exploring their kinks anymore.

" _But,_ I think as long as you're okay during everything, it won't be that bad. I'm just afraid of taking it too far and you get hurt." Riku confessed, pulling Sora closer to him, cuddling him. "You were great though! I mean, as far as the roleplaying and checking up on me goes… I enjoyed it." He said, sitting up and grimacing at himself. "But I feel super gross now. And super tied. Wanna shower?" He asked, looking over to Riku, who had propped himself up with an arm. "Nah, you can go in first, I'll clean up."

Sora nodded, sliding off the high set bed, nearly falling to his knees when his feet hit the ground, and he wobbled slightly as he walked. "Hey, do you need help?" Riku asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "No, I'm fine, I'll live." He said, grinning and still wobbling as he made his way to the bathroom they both shared.

As Sora showered, Riku fumbled around the dark for his pajama pants, and after finding them, pulled them up his legs. He then peeled off the thin sheet he had placed over the bed in preparation, and carried it downstairs quickly and threw it into the small, magic operated washing machine. (He had once made the mistake of not doing this immediately after sex and the sheet had been stained.) He climbed the many stairs once more up to their room, and waited for Sora to finish his shower. The two tagged out, and when Riku entered the bathroom, Sora collapsed onto the bed, staying awake the best he could to wait for Riku, his eyes losing focus in the heaviness of sleep.

When Riku walked out of the shower, he found Sora already wrapped up in his sheets, eyes lidded over but still very much awake. When he saw his lover exit the bathroom, Sora whined and wiggled his limbs at Riku under the sheets, telling him to hurry it up and get in bed so Sora could sleep. With a smiled and a sigh, Riku walked over and slid under the covers, Sora immediantly clinging to his side, head resting on Riku's large chest.

"Thanks, Riku. Doing that was a lot of fun." Sora commented, eyes slipping shut. "Yeah, no problem. But this sort of thing from you sure was surprising." Riku mumbled, his hand carding through Sora's hair lovingly. Sora scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you liked it." Sora replied, smirking. Riku rolled his eyes and pinched Sora on the cheek lightly. "Of course I did, now get to sleep. Remember what happened last time Master Yen Sid caught you sleeping in?" He said, eyes closing and pulling the sheet up over both of them more. "Ugh, you're right… Well, good night, Riku. I loooove you." Sora whispered before kissing Riku's cheek and laying back down again, eyes closed and breathing softening. "Love you, too." Riku replied, kissing the top of Sora's head before setting his head back down. Closing his eyes, relaxing his body, sleep finally overtook the couple.

* * *

This is my first smut ever, so I'm sure it's pretty bad. This is also my first time posting to AO3, so I'm pretty sure the formatting is all wonky. So please, give me some criticism of what I should work on, as far as writing, the plot, smut dialog, and some other things. And requests or recommendations could also help in my future works. Thank you very much for reading! (But seriously, critique this please.)

The title was inspired by Sexdrug by Tofrob. I listened to this song the entire time I wrote this fic. I find listening to one piece of work helps me concentrate. Can be found here: watch?v=95jyrlKYtsQ


End file.
